In downhole industries such as hydrocarbon recovery, and Carbon Dioxide sequestration, for example, formation treatments such as “fracing” and “acidizing” are well-known parts of downhole processes designed to increase permeability in or stimulate a formation. In general, a fracing process includes the employment of hyperbaric pressures applied from a surface location and directed through ports in a tubing string. The increased pressure while it does indeed result in formation fracture does not necessarily fracture the formation in optimum or even very controlled locations. Acidizing is similarly less than optimumly targeted. Since fractures and acidizing points can dramatically improve the efficiency of a downhole completion, the art will well receive alternate formation treatment systems and methods.